True Love is When
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: you wait in the freezing cold for hours with your annoying brother, just to get a Christmas for your boyfriend. AkuRoku.


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is noooot mine. **

**True Love is When...**

Roxas Strife rubbed his freezing hands together as he stood in the line. Next to him, Sora – his twin brother – was bouncing up and down as he chattered excitedly about the item inside the store that they were waiting in line for. The blonde nodded, pretending to listen to what his brother was saying, as he glanced at the line in front of them – it would still be a while long but at least they were at the face of the building instead of wrapped around it like the poor suckers at the back of the line. Unless Walmart was suddenly some kind of magical Harry Potter building, there was no fucking way everyone in this line was getting a copy.

He only hoped Sora and him got into the store before they were completely sold out. Blue eyes glanced over at Sora before Roxas sighed – he didn't know if he could deal with Sora crying if they didn't get a copy tonight, and then there was of course Roxas's reason for being here...

_Axel. _

The redhead had talked about nothing but the game since he'd seen the commercials for it for months. He was always dropping hints to Roxas about how he wanted it for Christmas, and Roxas had always acted like he wasn't going to get Axel the game. Of course, he was going to get Axel the game fore Christmas since he wanted it so badly.

"Rox? Come on – move up," Sora spoke up snapping Roxas out of his thoughts. Roxas blinked a few times when he saw Sora standing a few feet in front of him – but moved forward after a minute anyways. "So do you?"

"Do I what?" Roxas questioned looking over at his twin with confusion in his eyes.

Sora sighed, "Honestly Roxas, why can't you listen for five minutes? I asked you if you wanted me to keep Axel's copy in my apartment so he doesn't accidentally stumble on it?"

"Ooh. Yeah if you would. Is he keeping my presents there?"

The brunette laughed, "Are you trying to get me to tell you what he got you?"

"Yessssss," the end of the word came out as a hiss because at the moment a microphone was shoved into his face and he turned to see a reporter standing in front of her.

"Could you tell us why you came out to wait in the cold?" she asked.

Roxas glared at her for a moment before realizing that she wasn't going to go away. He sighed and ran a through his hair before saying, "Axel I swear to god if your watching this, you had better tell me so I can go home instead of waiting in this line."

The reporter tilted her head, "Axel?"

"My boyfriend," the blonde answered smoothly. "He wanted Kingdom Hearts:Re Coded for Christmas so I'm waiting here so I can get it for him. He's damn lucky I love him because I've been waiting out here for five hours, it's fucking cold out here, and I'm getting really sick of my brothers voice."

"You weren't even listening to me!" Sora exclaimed as he hit Roxas's arm.

"Your still annoying," Roxas laughed as the reporter went to find her next victim.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

"Oh my god!" shrieked Axel in a pitch which reminded Roxas of Namine – the three year old girl who lived next door, they had heard her squealing about her presents earlier. "You got me my game! Oh my god!"

Roxas smiled over at him lightly as he unwrapped his own present – a pure gold chain necklace designed to look like to key blades crossed over each other. "I take it you like it then?" he asked – glancing over at his boyfriend.

"Like? _Like_ Roxy?" Axel exclaimed. "I love this! I love you! Oh god this is the best present ever!" The blonde found himself being ravished with kisses all of a sudden.

"I..." kiss to the nose

"Love..." a gentle kiss landed on his lips

"You..." by now Axel was kissing a line down his jawline.

Roxas couldn't help laughing slightly as Axel continued – he hadn't been expecting this just for getting a video game. From a few feet away he heard the television speaking, "Now all of you remember how we covered the releasing of the new Kingdom Hearts came a few weeks ago? No wait..girls don't change the channel, because this isn't about the game itself. Watch this clip."

_"Axel I swear to god if you watching this..." _

Roxas's eyes – closed as he enjoyed the feelings Axel was making him feel – shot open and he pushed Axel off him. "What the hell Roxy?" the redhead asked as the blonde darted towards the TV.

"Oh...my...god," Roxas stated as he stared the program.

"Is that...you?" Axel asked. Roxas just nodded as he fumbled for the remote and pressed the rewind button.

They re-watched the intro and then the video itself until the women popped back on screen. "That was cute right guys? Well you see the reason we're playing it," she began to explain, "is because it's Christmas! And what better thing to show on Christmas then an example of true love? Because true love is standing in line in the freezing cold for _five hours_ just to get a Christmas present for the person you love." As the show went on to the next story the two in the apartment continued to stare.

"You waited for five hours with Sora just for my present?" Axel asked – staring down at the man on the floor. Roxas just nodded – still in shock. Roxas heard the thump as Axel slipped onto the floor with him, "Roxas I seriously, seriously love you."

As warm lips began to assault Roxas's skin again, the blonde smiled, and replied, "I love you to – Merry Christmas Axel."


End file.
